


Guardian of the Forest

by tinyalchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eventual Royed, M/M, the au where ed is a fawn yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyalchemist/pseuds/tinyalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's just trying to get by hunting for animals and selling them for money. He never would've thought those golden eyes would've taken him to someplace money didn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a fair warning, I'm not sure how far I'll continue into this? I mean I love this au it's my child, but it's really...really..big. Anyways, enjoy!

A flick of an ear. White-less eyes cast over the surrounding scape, before reluctantly returning back to their previous downward gaze. 

Perfect. 

A creak, ever so faint, as the weapon was drawn back. The tip of the stone pointed directly towards the unsuspecting victim, ready for the kill. 

Hold. Hold.

Now. 

The creature whined only once, before it toppled, collapsing with a thud onto the forest floor, the faint crackle of leaves and grass softening its fall. 

With a satisfied huff, the bowsman stood from his hidden position, jogging over to his fallen prey. He crouched, sliding his hand across the warm, panting body of the deer, until his fingers wrapped around the arrow embedded in its hide. With a deep breath, the bowsman stood again, drawing his bow one last time. Quickly, he loaded it with another arrow, and launched it at the heart of the deer, a shorter whine this time as the body settled. 

Sighing, he lowered himself to a knee, tightening his fingers around the first arrow, pulling it out quickly, doing the same with the second one. With a quick wipe, the arrows were clean, and the bowsman promptly placed them in his quiver. 

"That outta feed me and get some cash," he murmured, dusting his hands off as he stood once more, this time with a glance around the perimeter. 

"Havoc!" The deep voice rebounded off the countless trunks of trees, awaiting a response. A few seconds passed, before he tried again. "Havoc!" 

Not too much longer, the faint sound of crunching leaves filled the bowsman's ears. Soon enough, a blond-haired man appeared in view, stepping over fallen logs and shrubs. 

"Hey! Man, looks like you caught a big one!" Havoc stopped beside the bowsman, whistling at the sight of the fallen deer. "We're set for at least a couple weeks. Nicely done Roy!" 

"I just wish there was more out today. Seems like this was the only animal I found." 

"Yeah, animals have been getting pretty scarce." The blond smacked Roy on the back, grinning. "But that's the King's issue, not ours!" 

"It will be, sooner or later." The black-haired man sighed, blue eyes examining the deer. "Help me get this back, and we'll call it a day." 

"Sounds like a plan!" 

~~~~~~~~

"So," Havoc mumbled through the bite of deer he was chewing. "How much you think we'll get for the rest? I mean, it was a pretty big deer." 

Turning his head to face the window, Roy let his head fall into his hand. "I'm not sure. Hopefully enough to cover expenses for a trip to the market. I miss eating something besides meat." 

"You're weird. There's nothing wrong with eating meat. Hell, I could eat it straight for the rest of my life!" Teeth ripped at more of the meat as he snarfed it down. 

"I'm sure you could." Roy mumbled, rolling his eyes. The forest, though it was growing smaller, still seemed to have a peaceful air to it. He couldn't quite place what made it so tranquil, but it was certainly the place to be if peace was the thing Roy needed. 

Roy had to wonder what it was like to live peacefully. There wasn't a day that went by that Roy wasn't working, hunting, scavenging for money. It was no way to live, yet half the village was destined to follow the same cycle the hunter did. 

Was Havoc still talking? Blue eyes slowly rolled back to the blond, who, sure enough, was still running his mouth. Even with food in his mouth, there was no stopping him. 

Returning to the window, Roy let his mind---

Golden eyes stared directly into his. 

Quickly, Roy rubbed his eyes, opening them again. 

Gone. 

What the fuck..? 

"Havoc--havoc--Shutup for just a second!" The hunter waved his arms to get his companion to stop, a scowl on his face. "There was someone out there, just now." 

"Someone? Like who?" 

"How should I know? They had the most peculiar eyes. They were..gold. And, their hair too." 

Shrugging, Havoc frowned. "Dunno chief. There's nobody I know with gold eyes and hair." 

Sitting back in his chair, Roy huffed. "Me either. That worries me." Absently, he bit his lip, before standing up from his chair. "I'm going out." 

"Out? But you've hardly touched your food!" 

"You can have it." The dark-haired hunter snatched the bow and arrows from his bedside, before quickly rushing through the door, leaving Havoc much more than just confused.


	2. Chapter 2

What did he see? Who did he see? 

He had to know. 

There was something about those eyes that he couldn't seem to shake from his mind. They were almost, captivating. Even if it had only been a split second, he could remember every detail of them. 

But who would be in the forest at this hour? It was beginning to get late - this forest was so dense it was almost impossible to see beyond sunset. 

It was only until Roy felt he was farther into the forest than he'd ever ventured, did he decide to give up. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair, leaning against the nearest tree. Whoever it was, they must've been gone by now. 

There was nothing more to do, Roy decided, than to sleep, and return in the morning. 

~~~~~

It was surprising how much sunlight could break through the dense canopy of the forest. It was more than enough to wake Roy, who was leaned against the very same tree. Boy, did he ache. Slowly setting upwards, he brought his hand to the back of his neck, groaning as he tried to relieve the strain. 

What time was it? It was hard to tell, but Roy figured it wasn't past nine in the morning. That gave him more than enough time to find some game on his way back home. 

His luck didn't seem to go very far - only squirrels caught his eye, and it was only as they were scurrying out of reach. The crows cawing overhead only added onto his frustration, huffing as he made a final glance around the perimeter. 

Deer. 

In an instant, his breath became silent, and his movements became swift, as he drew his bow out to a offensive position. He just needed a split second of hesitance from the animal. Better yet, it was a smaller one, which meant with work, he could haul it back single-handedly. 

There it was. 

Hold. Hold. 

"Oof!" 

An array of colors flooded Roy's vision, before they all settled. 

Gold, tan, gold. 

And by the looks of it, those golden eyes weren't happy. 

It took everything Roy had just to stare into those golden eyes....nose....ears....hair....antler.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually, Roy found his voice. Slowly but surely, he spoke. 

"What--who--why did you do that?" 

The golden eyes narrowed slightly, moving back and forth as they focused on Roy. 

"Do you speak? You know, talk?" 

Nothing. The wrinkle of the animal-like nose was the only movement. 

Grunting, Roy tried his best to move, but the figure had him securely pinned to the forest floor. There was no getting out of this one. 

"Well, since this isn't going anywhere, I'll just..." Blue eyes motioned towards the left. "Be going." 

"You will be going nowhere." 

Those blue eyes widened, his mouth opening. "You do speak.." He whispered, his eyes surveying the creature once more, before returning his attention to the golden eyes. "What's your name?" 

"You should not be here." 

So that's how it was going to go. With a sigh, Roy let his gaze flicker. "Why? Nobody owns the forest. Anybody can come as they please." 

"You were going to steal." 

"Steal? Steal what?" 

"A life. From the forest." 

Did it mean the deer? 

"Right. Well, it's not happening anymore. Since, thanks to you, it's probably a mile away now." 

The nose wrinkled again, and the creature moved even closer. So close, Roy had to crane his neck upward. 

"Hey, woah. Watch it. What're you doing--haah--haha--stop that, it tickles!" 

The - cold - nose sniffed across Roy's neck, up towards his ear, and down towards his collarbone. The single antler that protruded from the creatures head tickled against the hunter's cheek as it sniffed, causing Roy to wiggle against the ground. 

"Hey, stop it-cut it out already!" 

The nose paused, and retracted back to where it had been before, golden eyes blinking. "You come from the village." 

"And you don't." Roy replied, his eyes focused on the floppy ears that hung from the creatures head. 

"No." 

"Alright. Where do you come from?" 

"The forest." 

Right. This was going somewhere real fast. 

"Would you get off, now? The deer's gone." 

With a outward sniff, the creature slowly removed itself from Roy, sitting upright before him, an ear twitching as he watched the hunter rise. 

Once Roy was in a sitting position, he was able to get a thorough view of the creature. 

Beautiful, golden, flowing hair, and to follow, piercing golden eyes. Floppy, deer-like, tan ears that matched the sun-kissed color of its skin. A dark oak-colored antler sprouted from its left side, but on the right, only a stump remained. It's nose, resembled that of an animal, wrinkling and sniffing even now. Dark, sparratic freckles littered the spots around its nose and cheeks. Around its waist, was a simple, beige cloth, covering just enough. 

In simplest terms, it was beautiful. He. He was beautiful. 

Clearing his throat, he turned his attention to his bow, which was lying a few feet from his position. Slowly, he began to move towards it, outstretching a hand. Almost immediately, a reaction was made from the creature, who lowered its ears. 

"Do not. Touch that." 

Roy's hand paused in its advancement, blue eyes eyeing the creature. "Why?" 

"You do not need it." 

"Yes, I do. I need it to survive." 

"You use that, and steal. You steal from the forest." The ears lowered even further when Roy moved his hand again. "Do not touch it." 

"It's mine." 

"Then take it. And leave. Do not take anything." 

"Alright. Alright, I'll leave." The hand slowly wrapped around the bow, moving to place it back in its position on Roy's back. Not once did his eyes waver from the creature, who was watching him equally as closely. As beautiful as he was, Roy didn't know what he was capable of. What he'd do. 

"Leave. Do not come back." 

Nodding, Roy slowly stood up, and began to back away, watching as the creature stood, watching as he grew farther away. It was only when the fawn-like creature was a haze among the forest, did he avert his eyes, and focus on his travel home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where in the _hell_ ," it took everything Havoc had to keep his mouth from falling open as Roy entered through the front door, who promptly slid off his quiver and bow, "did you go?" 

"I made a spontaneous decision to go out hunting." Roy shrugged simply, placing his possessions beside his bed. 

"At night? Even you aren't that brainless." Roy could feel the smile that ran across Havoc's face, but his mind was focused on other matters. 

"Well, I must be brainless. Empty handed, too." He sighed, running a hand through his thick bangs. "There really aren't a lot of animals left. It's beginning to worry me." 

With a slow nod, Havoc ran his hand across his chin. "Well, maybe we can send in a complaint to the King? He'd do something about it if we bugged him enough." He frowned. "Although, what's he been useful for in the past decade?" 

"He wouldn't lift a finger for us," Roy murmured as he pulled out the chair from the table, and sat across from Havoc. "But, if you wanna go waste your time, you're more than welcome." 

"No thanks. I've got enough work as it is. And not to mention, we seriously have to rethink our shop if supplies are running low," Havoc grumbled, moaning as he tilted his head. "Why is all this work so hard, Roy?" That pouted lip earned a light-hearted snort from the other hunter, a smirk crawling across his face. 

"Because we didn't have the luxury of being born into the rich class, my friend." 

Even now, as Havoc outwardly groaned at his response and rested his forehead on the table, Roy still couldn't keep his mind off of _him_. Sure, the only interaction the two had shared was one filled with tension and confusion, but it only made Roy more curious about what this creature was, and where he was from. 

Although, he had told Roy to stay away. 

But who was he kidding? He wasn't going to let someone he hardly knew tell him what he could and couldn't do. Besides, where else was he going to catch his food? This was the only forest left in the perimeter - all the others had been leveled to make way for more of the kingdom. 

"Havoc," Roy murmured to his friend, who's slouched body grunted in response. "Do you know of any...rumors of someone living in the forest?" It was a long-shot, but perhaps others had seen the fawn. 

The head of Havoc slowly raised, blinking twice to fully comprehend the question. "Naw, nobody in their right mind would live in there. It's almost impossible to navigate. Why? Didja see someone?" 

"No, not quite." Roy's fingers were clasped around his chin, his eyes focusing on the same place outside the window he had encountered those golden eyes. "That's all I needed to know." Without another moment, the hunter was up from his chair, and stretching, a wide yawn leaving his lips. "Anyways, let's get the rest of this deer down to the market and earn some cash. I've been dying to buy some fruit." 

Admittedly, he didn't want to open shop either, but Havoc slowly rose from his chair across from Roy, nodding. "Alright. Let's just hope we actually get business today." 

~~~~~~~~

Town was busy, yes, but nothing compared to the rush of customers that flooded the marketplace the very moment each merchant declared their stand open. Roy could only describe it as a wave, an array of brown, black, blond and red hair bobbing up and down, pushing and snapping as each struggled to depart from the main flow. Hell, this was one of the few things he and Havoc got to poke fun at each day. 'Like a pack of sheep, gettin' herded in and served dinner," Havoc would joke, which always brought a smile to their faces. 

Many would come and go to the pair of hunter's stand, but only when a catch this large appeared in their stock did the flow of customers come steadily. The two never would've thought townspeople would resort to fighting over who got what on the deer. 

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. I'm sure we can sort this out in a more," Roy glanced the both of the men up and down, "mannerly way, hmm?" He couldn't see Havoc, but he was sure it was taking all he had to keep his lip from quivering. 

"Alright." Huffed the brown-eyed villager, crossing his arms. "Name your price, and it's yours." 

Now that wasn’t something the Roy was expecting to hear. With a glance back towards Havoc, who, looked equally as surprised as Roy did, shrugged, simply allowing for Roy to name whatever price he deemed fit for the deer. Turning back to face the two men, the blue-eyed man cleared his throat. 

“For a leg, what about 2,000 cenz?” It was a longshot, but maybe, just maybe Roy could squeeze that much out of what seemed to be a confident buyer. Surprisingly enough, the man nodded, and began to rifle through his pocket for the exact change, slamming it down onto the market table once it had all been accounted for. 

“2,000 cenz.” The man nodded, watching as Roy slid the pile of cash closer to himself, motioning with his head to Havoc, who, began to slice off the chosen portion. 

“Thank you kindly.” Roy purred, blue eyes flickering over to the other buyer, who looked extremely disappointed. He had to feel sorry for him, the man hardly had a chance with the hasty deal the brown-eyed man had made. But, money was money, and it was something that both the hunter’s couldn’t afford to lose. 

With a final slice, the deer leg was severed from the rest of the body, and wrapped neatly for the buyer to take home. With a curt nod, the man took the meat from Havoc’s grasp, and made his way through the wave of people, and out towards the exit. The unlucky customer, slowly followed suit. 

“Can you believe it? 2,000 cenz, just for a leg?” Havoc breathed, his eyes greedily taking in every last piece of money that lay amongst the table. “Deer must be gettin’ pretty hard to come by, if he was willing to buy it at that price.” Roy had to agree with that, nobody in their right mind would have paid _that_ price a few weeks ago. 

“We must not be the only one’s having trouble securing game,” Roy concluded, running his hand over his chin. “Even so, it’s earning us enough money to live off of for now. My only worry is what we’ll do after the entirety of the forest is depleted of its animals.” And what about _him_? Roy had to wonder if he would be in any danger, with the shortage of animals. This fawn-like creature was still only an idea in Roy’s mind, but he was certain he lived in the forest. Maybe he was the reason for the shortage? 

No, that wouldn’t make sense. He deliberately stopped Roy from killing that deer earlier. 

“C’mon chief, we still gotta sell the rest of this deer. ‘Nd then you can get that fruit you were craving so much.” The sound of Havoc’s voice pierced through the hunter’s thoughts, snapping him back into the hum of the marketplace. 

“Right. See if you can grab anybody else’s attention. Once they see the deer we’ve got, we’ll be sure to get some business.”


	4. Chapter 4

If the animals really were getting scarce, Roy had no time to lose. 

Two hours out in the dense forest, and Roy hadn’t seen a footprint, claw mark, feather or droppings of a single animal. The longer he searched, the more irritated and frantic Roy became. 

If he and Havoc’s assumptions proved to be true, what did that mean for the village? This was the only forest that provided an adequate amount of food, and without it—

Well, Roy didn’t want to think about that right now. 

Despite the thick, dense canopy of the forest, the heat was beginning to beat down on Roy, and he was so close to calling it a day, giving up, and trudging home empty handed. It was either that, or aim for the treetops and hope to hit one of the many crows that were cawing back and forth. Even then, those scrawny birds almost never provided any meat – and they were so stringy it was hardly enjoyable. 

With an inward groan, Roy let his head hang backwards towards the sky, and with a huff, started off towards home—

Er, where _was_ home?

“Shit,” Roy breathed, running a hand down his face as he glanced in all directions. There had to be some indication of which way the village was. A mark on a tree, the direction of the wind, perhaps? 

In all honesty, Roy hadn’t been paying attention to his direction. 

It seemed, that the unfortunate hunter had traveled farther into the woods than he ever had before, in a desperate search for food. 

It wasn’t until a twig cracked off to the left of Roy was he snapped out of his frantic thoughts. Instantly, a hand was on his quiver and bow, and with another silent second, his bow was at the ready, aimed in the direction of the noise. 

Slowly, and quietly, Roy advanced, black boots sinking into the plush grass of the forest. Yes, there it was. It was small and half-starved, but it was a rabbit, a brown ear twitching as it stared in a direction opposite of Roy. From what he could observe, it was nibbling on a patch of thick grass, whiskers twitching. A twitch of a smile formed on Roy’s face as he tightened his bow stance, and began to wait for the right time. 

It was mere seconds before releasing his hold, did another noise sound. This one much larger. Frowning, the hunter shifted his gaze to the new noise, and the moment gold filled his vision, those blue eyes widened, muscles tensing just enough so the arrow released itself, shooting off and landing just before the rabbit, who, quickly scurried away. 

“Dammit!” Shouted Roy as he threw his bow down on the ground. “You again?!” 

A nose wrinkled, as that rabbit’s would, as the antler-ed creature emerged from the bush it had been hiding from. It began to advance slowly, and silently towards Roy and his disarmed bow, golden eyes flickering skittishly from bow to hunter. Roy realized too late his intentions, and was unable to stop the fawn from dashing and snatching the bow from his feet, quickly turning around and holding it to his chest. 

“Give that back! It’s mine.” Roy growled, quickly moving towards the fawn with an outstretched hand. Floppy ears immediately snapped down, and the nose wrinkled faster. 

“No.” 

That voice was so ethereal, it was almost hard to remain agitated. But, Roy managed. 

“I said give it to me.” 

“I will not give it to you.” 

Roy’s face contorted with anger, irritation, and just about every other negative emotion as he now towered over the young fawn. Ears moved even further down, if that was possible, and eyes practically boggled as the hunter grew close enough to feel his breath. 

“And why not?” 

The fawn swallowed, furrowed its eyebrows, and held the bow close to its heart. “You came back. After I told you not to.” 

“I’m expected to listen to a..” Roy looked him up and down, narrowing his eyes as he gestured wildly with his hands. “A fawn?!” 

The golden-haired creature frowned, its claws wrapping around the finely crafted wood of the bow. “Yes.” 

Roy laughed, a breathless, sarcastic laugh, and turned around. “Unbelievable. Here I am, lost in the fucking woods, and taking orders from a talking deer.” Fingers gripped at his black bangs, pulling them down as he tried his best to collect himself. All he needed to do was to keep it together. He just needed to take the bow from the fawn, and ask him for directions out of here. Simple as that. 

Huffing, he turned around to the fawn—

There was no fawn. 

“Shit—!” Quickly, Roy’s eyes were darting around the forest, looking for any signs of gold, gold, fuck—where _was_ he?! 

Wait—there. A distant form of gold was dashing in the opposite direction of Roy, still holding the bow close to his heart as he ran far, far away from the hunter. Growling, Roy started off just as fast; there was no way in hell he was leaving the forest without his bow. That pesky fawn! 

“Come back here, you thief!” Roy shouted after the fawn, who, turned its head to glance back at Roy for only a moment, before returning to face forwards. It took a sharp right, and Roy lost him for a moment, coming to a halt as the forest seemed to grow and shrink. Roy felt like he was going crazy – the forest seemed as if it had life, almost deliberately moving to confuse Roy on the fawn’s location. 

The confusion didn’t last for long, in fact, it stopped all together. The forest came to a halt, and the pathway was clear again. Without a second thought, Roy peered down the way he presumed the fawn had went, and, just as he had hoped, there stood the fawn. 

Quickly he started forward, huffing as he finally approached the fawn again, who was now empty handed. A scoff, and a few more huffs, and Roy was able to speak again. 

“Where is it?” 

“You cannot have it.” It was a simple answer, and the fawn seemed satisfied with its answer. Its head was held high, as if it had done some proper deed. Roy wasn’t quite as impressed as it was. 

“Where did you put it? Tell me or I swear to God I’ll—“ Roy went quiet, but all fingers were tensed, angled in such a way that he could easily strangle the creature. 

“You will what?” The nose wrinkled again, and its ears had finally managed to spring back up in their normal position. He didn’t seem to think himself in any danger, how cute, Roy thought. 

“I’ll kill you.” Roy snarled finally, his right hand quickly moving to unsheathe a small knife concealed in his garb. Ah yes, those floppy ears went down very quickly, once the glint of the metal was made obvious to the fawn. 

“You’re plenty deer-like, you’ll make do just fine as a substitute for one,” He hissed, as his left hand grabbed at the fawns arm, yanking it forward. “Now tell me.” His patience was running out, and quite frankly, he was running out of options for food. 

“I will not tell you.” The fawn’s voice seemed more fragile than before, but there still contained no waver, even as it was threatened with knifepoint. 

“Tell me!” Roared Roy, as he now thrust his hand forward, shoving the creature backwards, and off-balance, stumbling to the ground. Quickly, Roy imitated as the fawn had did on the day of their official meeting, and straddled him, one hand pinning him down, as the other held the knife to the delicate, tanned skin. “Or I’ll kill you right here.” The fawn, even as it was hopelessly pinned, thrashed about, it’s single antler racking against the ground as he yelped, and whined and snarled at the savage hunter. 

“Release me!” The creature roared, fear now clear in his voice as he struggled against the knifepoint. His struggling had created a small puncture wound in his throat, dark red blood trickling down his neck. 

“Not until you tell me where my bow is!” The knife pressed further up into the fawn’s throat, more blood and a yelp followed. 

“I will not tell you.” It repeated quietly, its voice still so fragile and ethereal even now. 

“Then you’ll be dinner for some lucky family.” Roy hissed, his muscles tensing as he moved to swipe across the fawn’s throat. He knew this wasn’t something he should do – hell, it was more human than anything, but it wasn’t cooperating, and he was running out of patience. 

Just as his finger moved to swipe, a squeak sounded, and it wasn’t from the fawn. Quickly, Roy raised his head to locate the noise, freezing when he saw what was around him and the fawn. 

Animals. Tens—no, a least a hundred of woodland creatures surrounded the two, ranging from crows, to bunnies, to full grown deer. It was beyond amazing, and it took everything Roy had to keep his mouth from dropping to the floor. His shock was certainly more than enough to allow the fawn to pry himself from his grasp, and it did just that, scurrying quickly away from the enemy, and towards the circle of animals, ears down, and eyes narrowed. 

“What—what is this?” Roy whispered, completely ignorant on the fact the fawn had left his grasp. 

The fawn, once he was sure Roy would remain still, turned to the animals, and purred in his native tongue. _“Do not be afraid. This man will not hurt you. I am okay. Thank you.”_ Roy was just as astounded at the strange language, as he was the crowd of animals. 

“What’s going on--?” He breathed, his eyes now locked onto the fawn as it turned around. The creature, balled its clawed hands, and very sternly, spoke in Roy’s tongue. 

“I will not ask again. You will leave this forest. And you will not take anything.” It came as a soft, stern tone at first, but ended as a growl, ears snapping down as he looked Roy up and down. Blinking slowly, Roy nodded, and slowly placed his knife back into its sheath, raising his hands up to show his lack of defense. 

“So the forest isn’t becoming scarce,” The hunter whispered, as he began to back up from the fawn. “Alright. I’ll leave. Point me in the direction, and I’ll be on my way.” 

Quickly and silently, the fawn pointed left with one hand, as the other covered the wound on his neck. Roy nodded to the direction, murmuring his thanks, as he moved towards the directed path. The animals quickly backed away, clearing their own path for him, as he swiftly departed from the circle of animals. 

The fawn watched as the hunter continued down, frowning as he grew further away. “I will give you one more chance,” The fawn yelled to Roy, “After that, I will give you no mercy!” 

Roy snorted at the comment, moving a hand to brush at the loose strands of hair back. “What could you possibly do?” He mumbled absently to himself. That fawn seemed as if he wouldn’t hurt a fly, by the looks of what had just happened. Those claws of his hadn’t even attempted to break at Roy’s skin, even when its life was in danger. 

“He’s a damn fool, thinking like that.” Roy shook his head, the trees beginning to thin out as the tops of village houses appeared. “It’ll get him killed one day.”


End file.
